1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device case and a flexible support apparatus, adapted to support an item mounted in the device case in a variety of configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern portable electronic devices, such as tablet computing devices, are not well adapted to be positioned other than on a flat surface, with the screen facing directly vertically. These items are typically flat, rectangular objects which may be difficult to place in an appropriate position for hands-free use while viewing. They may also be of a somewhat environmentally and impact sensitive nature.
Such devices may be enhanced with the use of a protective case which affords impact protection for the device. The use of a tablet device may be enhanced with the use of a support structure. What is called for is a protective case that may also function as a mounting apparatus. What is also called for is a case for a tablet device which allows the support or mounting of the tablet device in multiple configurations.